


Уборка

by Aratale



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale
Summary: Порой даже в дом к главе преступной группировки пробираются воры. В таких случаях приходится делать «уборку».





	Уборка

**Author's Note:**

> Текст писался к АУ челленджу.

Взломанная дверь в собственный дом не прибавляла спокойствия вот совсем. Подумав о том, что месяц идёт как-то до ужаса криво, Мэйва достала небольшой пистолет. Убрав его с предохранителя, она слегка толкнула дверь и бесшумно зашла внутрь.

Услышав шум на кухне и пронзительный кошачий вой, Мэйва кинулась туда. Не хватало только, чтобы с котом что-то случилось! Влетев в комнату и увидев неизвестного мужчину с ножом в руке, она тут же выстрелила ему в плечо. И сразу же второй выстрел – в ногу. Парень взвыл и свалился на пол, выронив нож.

Мэйва же быстро осмотрелась. Отметила лужи крови и разводы, труп с разорванным горлом, а потом заметила у стены кота и тут же кинулась к нему. Чёрная шкурка влажно блестела от крови, а на боку виднелась довольно большая рана. Фантом жалобно мяукнул и ткнулся носом в руку хозяйки, когда она осторожно дотронулась до него.

– Ох, маленький мой… – растерянно пробормотала Мэйва, осматривая кота и вычерчивая над ним сигилы Жизни. – Ничего, сейчас всё будет хорошо…

Магия быстро залечивала раны и повреждения. И совсем скоро кот уже был здоров, нужно только от крови отмыть.

Фантом благодарно мявкнул, поднимаясь на лапы, и боднул ладонь Мэйвы лбом. Улыбнувшись, она потрепала его по холке, после чего поднялась на ноги и уже внимательнее огляделась. Подошла к трупу и внимательно его осмотрела. Горло его было разодрано в клочья, ножом так сделать сложно. 

Мэйва могла только предположить, что произошло, пока её не было. Скорее всего, воры пробрались в дом через вскрытую дверь и напоролись на Фантома. Милый котик очень не любил тех, кто вот так прокрадывается на его территорию с недобрыми намерениями, поэтому ожидаемо напал. Одному успел разодрать горло, а вот второй воришка, видимо, попытался его отодрать от подельника, ранил и откинул к стене. Правда, первому это ничем не помогло.

Она подошла к стонущему от боли пареньку и присела рядом. Совсем молодой по виду, едва ли двадцать исполнилось.

– Ну что… – она покрутила в руках пистолет, после чего подняла лежащий рядом разделочный нож. – Говорить будешь, кто вас послал?

– Ты монстр! – выплюнул парень, баюкая простреленную руку. – Зачем?! Я же ничего не сделал!

– Ты чуть не убил моего кота. Этого достаточно. А ещё вы забрались в мой дом, – она недобро сверкнула глазами, но голос оставался совершенно спокойным. – Если ты не станешь говорить, я прострелю тебе вторую ногу. Потом вторую руку. Будешь молчать дальше – начну ломать пальцы.

Парень испуганно сжался.

– Мы не знали... – пробормотал он. – Мы сами пришли сюда, нас никто не присылал!

– То есть вы сами совершенно случайно выбрали этот дом, даже не подозревая, что этот дом принадлежит группировке «Призраки»? – вопросительно приподняла она бровь.

Воришка побледнел ещё больше, испуганно уставившись на Мэйву.

– Мы не знали! – взвыл вор. – Нам сказали ограбить дом! Любой!

– И кто вас навёл на этот дом?

– Никто, мы сами! Сами!

Мэйва схватила паренька за волосы и заставила поднять голову.

– Кто вас навёл на этот дом? – повторила вопрос Мэйва, поигрывая кухонным разделочным ножом.

– Язуху! – взвыл от ужаса парень. – Это всё он! Он сказал, что здесь есть, чем поживиться!

Мэйва поморщилась. Язуху она помнила прекрасно. Гадкий мужик, который постоянно пытается ухватить кусок побольше. Раньше он работал на сеть Алого Хора, но старался держаться обособленно и независимо. Несколько раз в прошлом группировка Мэйвы сталкивалась с ним и его прихвостнями и, помнится, последний раз крупно его обломала в одном дельце. После этого Мэйва больше ничего о нём не слышала. Зря расслабилась, похоже. Надо было эту тварь добивать. Но тогда она была сосредоточена на других делах, да и чуть позже в их маленькую компанию неожиданно переметнулся Бледен Марк, Архонт Теней и лучший наёмный убийца. И это маленькое событие значительно добавило веса их группировке. Ну, а то, что у самой Мэйвы сложились с Марком не только деловые отношения, знать никому не обязательно.

Мэйва задумалась. Язуху не мог не знать, в чей дом направил воришек. Что ж… Это почти объявление войны. Конечно, надо потом проверить информацию, покопавшись в памяти воришки – благо, её дар Архонта такое позволял.

Поднявшись, Мэйва подумала немного, а потом потянулась за рабочим мобильным. Стоит сделать пару-тройку звонков.

***

Рабочий мобильный завибрировал в куртке именно в тот момент, когда Марк уже хотел приступить к самой интересной части работы. Стянув перчатку, он достал из кармана куртки телефон. Посмотрев на номер, он чуть нахмурился. Просто так босс обычно не звонит на рабочий телефон. Значит, что-то произошло и, скорее всего, не очень хорошее. Нажав на кнопку ответа на дисплее, он приложил телефон к уху.

– Слушаю.

– Привет, Марк! – бодро раздался знакомый женский голос в трубке. – Как дела?

– Работаю. У тебя какое-то дело? – он подкинул нож в руке и промурлыкал: – если нет, то я просил не отвлекать меня от работы, малыш.

Голос любовницы действительно отвлекал и настраивал на не совсем рабочий лад. В памяти некстати всплывали разные приятные моменты их общения, и как чудесно возбуждающе она стонет от удовольствия, когда отдаётся ему.

А ещё как она очаровательно безжалостно убивает своих врагов. И как почти пошло смотрится чужая кровь на её ровной светлой коже.

– Прости, но мне нужна твоя помощь. Тебе долго ещё?

– Минут двадцать, – подумав, ответил он, поигрывая ножом. – Что-то серьёзное?

– Нет, просто от «мусора» избавиться надо. А он тяжёлый и в двойном объёме у меня дома.

Марк нахмурился. Тени вокруг беспокойно зашевелились, чернея.

– А своим «призракам» почему не позвонила? – с усмешкой уточнил он. На самом деле то, что помощь просят именно у него льстило.

– Они заняты сегодня. Ты же знаешь, я бы не стала отвлекать тебя просто так.

– Ладно, малыш. Я буду через полчаса.

– Спасибо. Жду тебя.

Бледен Марк сбросил звонок, после чего убрал мобильный во внутренний карман куртки. Не спеша вновь натянул перчатку, перехватив нож, который до этого крутил в пальцах, он посмотрел на связанную жертву.

– Ну что ж… – Архонт Теней жутко ухмыльнулся, а в глазах его плескалась тьма. – Надо поторопиться.

***

Положив мобильный на стол, Мэйва откинулась на спинку стула. Поглядев на хнычущего парнишку, баюкающего простреленную руку, она фыркнула.

Ворами было совершено две крупные ошибки: они полезли в дом главаря одной из группировок и совершенно не учли, что кот может разодрать похлеще любой собаки. Сам кот Фантом, отмытый от крови и почти высохший, сидел на столе и чинно пил из блюдечка молоко.

Мэйва постучала пальцами по столешнице. Помимо разговора с Марком она уже успела позвонить своим людям и оставить им задания, а также обыскать труп и ещё живого паренька. Ничего ценного ожидаемо не нашла. Так что теперь оставалось только ждать, когда придёт Архонт Теней.

Не то, чтобы она не могла справиться без помощи Бледена Марка, нет. В конце концов, справлялась же как-то до знакомства с одним из лучших убийц. Просто с ним всё становилось в разы проще и быстрее.

Подумав и поставив чайник кипятиться, она принялась ждать.

Марк явился точно через полчаса после звонка. Появившись из тени, он цепко и внимательно осмотрелся, задержав взгляд на луже крови, трупе и ещё живом воришке.

– А ты, я смотрю, умеешь развлекаться, малышка, – хмыкнул Марк, подходя к столу.

Мэйва фыркнула.

– Не так красиво, как ты, но что уж есть. У тебя кровь на рукаве.

Он отмахнулся.

– Что, тебя попытались устранить?

– Ах, если бы, - вздохнула Мэйва и подпёрла голову рукой. – Нет, просто два идиота, которые решили ограбить мой дом по наводке, и наткнулись на Фантома.

Марк поглядел на кота. Размеры этой зверюги и раньше внушали уважение, но теперь Бледен Марк совершенно по-новому посмотрел на зверя. Тот с абсолютно безразличным видом пил молоко из тарелочки.

– Однако, – уважительно протянул Марк.

– Чай будешь?

– Малыш, я к тебе по делу пришёл или дружескую беседу вести?

– Ничто не мешает совмещать, – заметила Мэйва и всё же налила чай во вторую кружку.

– Действительно, – Бледен Марк насмешливо фыркнул, потом поглядел на единственного живого воришку. – Он ещё нужен?

– Нет.

Сотворённый из тени кинжал в одно мгновение вонзился в грудь паренька по самую рукоять и оборвал жизнь незадачливого воришки.

– Кто навёл? – деловито уточнил Марк, не оборачиваясь, и повел рукой. Между тёмных пальцев скользнули чёрные тени, стекли на пол. Тени начали стекаться в одну точку, становясь всё чернее и чернее, пока не стали походить на огромную дыру, поглощающую свет. А потом чёрные материальные щупальца потянулись к телам, оплетая их и топя в черноте.

Мэйва заворожено наблюдала, как трупы исчезают в густой тьме. И совсем скоро от них не осталось и следа. Тени рассеялись. Только кровь на полу напоминала о том, что тут произошло.

– Язуху, – помедлив, ответила Мэйва на вопрос, когда Бледен Марк повернулся к ней лицом. Она успела заметить, как быстро уходит чернота из глаз и как ярко они вспыхивают золотом, когда он смотрит на неё. – Не уверена, что вы знакомы. Он раньше с Алым Хором работал.

На этих словах Бледен Марк поморщился. Алый Хор он не любил, а его глава и вовсе выбешивал убийцу.

Сев за стол напротив Мэйвы, он притянул к себе кружку с тёплым чаем и обхватил её руками. А потом провёл рукой по белым волосам и хмыкнул.

– Хочешь, я принесу тебе его сердце? – с белозубой усмешкой спросил он, сверкая яркими золотыми глазами.

Мэйва тонко улыбнулась, зная, что на самом деле Архонт Теней совсем не шутит и спрашивает серьёзно.

– Чуть позже, дорогой. Я хочу понять, что происходит и почему Язуху активизировался только сейчас, – она задумчиво поглядела в собственную кружку, а потом перевела взгляд на Марка. – Есть планы на вечер?

Архонт Теней негромко рассмеялся.

– Как скажешь, – он взял Мэйву за руку и поцеловал её пальцы. – Я весь твой, детка.


End file.
